


Передышка

by DmutroVyshny



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Psychological Horror, Torture
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 23:44:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13728543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DmutroVyshny/pseuds/DmutroVyshny
Summary: В какой-то момент я перестал бежать. Просто рухнул на колени, жадно хватая влажный жаркий воздух и устало закрывая глаза. Я ждал удара в спину, напряженно вслушиваясь в ошеломляющую тишину, готовясь к смерти.





	1. 1

\- Помоги мне исправить это.   
Я благодарил себя и только себя за утренние пробежки. В моей памяти прекрасно отпечатались такие дни: мерзкая трель будильника, холодный пол под ногами, темнота за окном и быстро остывающая постель. Зато неестественно-ранние подъемы стимулировали режим «день-ночь». Я стал раньше просыпаться и, разумеется, отключаться раньше, чем голова коснется подушки. Но не это самое главное. Сейчас это спасает мне жизнь. Вот уж не думал, что пословица окажется такой… правдивой: "Двигайся больше - проживешь дольше". Забавно. Мельком обратил внимание на очередной алтарь. Это не я насажен на вертел, как кусок мяса. Но лучше бы стать чьим-то обедом, только не так, не убегать…  
Несусь со всех ног. Впервые эта фраза действительно может охарактеризовать нынешнее состояние.   
Мне всё ещё страшно. Холодный пот течёт по спине, впитываясь в измученную ткань толстовки, а его солёные капли попадают на раны, вызывая новую волну боли. Боли? О, нет. Это все пустяки, лишь царапины. Помнится, Лин говорила, что царапины - это карта ничего не значащих воспоминаний. Например, таких как "боевая", полученная от соседской кошки или иголки с ниткой. Поэтому, если я выберусь - если вдруг выберусь - то запомню каждый рубец и то, из-за чего он остался. Слезы скапливаются в уголках глаз. Чувствую жуткую усталость. По вискам расползается мигрень.   
Впереди стелется мрак, нечаянно оступаюсь, попадая в узкую расселину меж камнями. Всплеск. Вода попадает в рот и нос, меня тянет на дно. Отчаянно рвусь на поверхность, гонимый страхом, но вода, вязкая и черная, больше походящая на слизь, обхватывает подошву ботинок, скользит выше, к коленям.  
«Размозжи его каблуком».  
Раскачиваюсь, предприняв попытку избавиться от оков монстра, бьюсь словно в агонии, вода уже попадает в легкие. Вроде бы удаётся вырваться. Завидев сушу, начинаю грести руками. Когда падаю на каменистый берег, то вижу, как обугленные ошметки плоти выплывают на поверхность.   
\- Отец дьявола… - шипит грудной голос преследующей меня твари, вынуждая снова сорваться с места.   
Тоннель, по которому я бегу, бесконечный. Он то сужается, то расширяется. Даже прибор ночного видения не может мне дать точной картины того, что ждёт в конце пути. Может, тупик? Отчаяние снова накрывает с головой, и я спотыкаюсь о горку свежих внутренностей. Они облепляют ноги и ладони, плотно въедаясь в кожу, будто прирастая. Я столько раз оказывался по пояс в чьей-то требухе, получил целую порцию блевотины прокаженных, испил крови того уродливого ссохшегося младенца, сидящего на плечах громилы. Однако знакомая тошнота всё равно подступает к горлу, и я ползу на четвереньках, чтобы не упасть вновь.   
Враг приближается. Слышу его завывания за спиной, как он отталкивается от поверхности и ползет по стенам, обламывая когти и теряя терпение. Осталось ли у него сознание? Или этот облик и есть настоящий? А кожа и волосы лишь укрывают тёмную грубую плоть?   
Захлопываю камеру, желая поберечь батарейки, и встаю на ноги. Преследователь тоже затихает, отчего мне лишь страшнее. Страх держит меня на плаву, не позволяя сдаться. Дело уже о совсем не в Лин и Джессике… Я спустился в Ад. Не знаю, смогу ли выжить и спасти ее. Или ее мертвое тело? Наверное, если бы ее не утащили еретики, она давно бы умерла. Тут Лин в относительной безопасности. Эти монстры не желают ее смерти, они лишь хотят узреть дитя. Антихриста. А там, на поверхности, девушку разорвали бы и заставили сожрать её плод. О, они вполне могли бы.   
Я так устал.   
В какой-то момент перестаю бежать. Просто падаю на колени, жадно хватая влажный жаркий воздух, и устало закрываю глаза. Веки смыкаются, так как я не спал больше суток, а запас энергии тоже имеет неприятную особенность заканчиваться. В тишине ожидаю удара в спину, напряженно вслушиваясь в каждый шорох и готовясь к смерти.   
\- Сдался? - темнота смеётся, ударяя по барабанным перепонкам и оглушая меня, - мне тоже сказали сдаться. Но я ответил папе Ноту, что если услышу еще одну проповедь, то скормлю ему его собственный язык, а потом и глаза, чтобы при следующей нашей встрече он смог ощутить меня прямо там, - голос постоянно ломается, меняясь от звонкого до глухого, от тихого до громкого, нарастает, обрывается. Сводит с ума. Мотаю головой по сторонам, пытаясь отыскать источник звука. Однако он льётся отовсюду. Словно в кинотеатре, голос поднимается до самого верха, и вдруг звучит в ушах.   
\- Убей меня, - выпаливаю, прижимая окровавленную ладонь ко рту, чтобы заглушить всхлипы. Да, блять, я сдался. Не смог. Но Джессика обязательно поймет, раньше она всегда читала мои мысли. Нет, Лин. Лин, точно. Прости.   
Оцарапываю себе подбородок, встретившись с зазубренным углом камня. Удар между лопаток придавливает меня к земле. Камера падает неподалеку, издавая соответствующий треск. Она и не такое переживала. Внезапная тяжесть на бедрах заставляет вздрогнуть от страха. Ожидаю рокового удара… Открываю глаза. Почему эта тварь медлит? Хочет поиграть?   
\- Ты столько прошел, папочка, и хочешь, чтобы я прикончил тебя сейчас? Это было бы так несправедливо. Ты заслуживаешь награды, - голос этого… Вэла ласков. Звучит приглушенно, эхом отскакивая от стен, не стремясь напугать. Но голос достаточно высок, чтобы быть мужским. Однако и женским его не называешь.   
\- Да? - нечто мягкое касается моей шеи и затылка. Рот. Человеческий. Боковым зрением провожаю бледные ступни и тонкие безволосые щиколотки. Я схожу с ума?   
\- Посмотри на меня, - пальцы ног небрежно скользят по моей щеке, задевая длинную воспаленную царапину. - Посмотри, - приказывает существо. Человеческая обнаженная фигура. Без единого изъяна или уродства на коже. Ладное точёное тело. Его гениталии выглядели, как… Женские. Опускаю голову, поморщившись.   
\- Тебе не нравится? - еретик искренне удивляется, осматривая новое тело и проводя по нему ладонями. - Оно и впрямь не совершенно. Но вот мое… Да.   
Вэл делает насколько шагов назад. Внезапно, тень отбрасываемая силуэтом, деформируется. Сама же тварь продолжает стоять, покачиваясь из стороны в сторону. Тень сгибается пополам, конечности ломаются под неестественным углом. Раздается торжествующий крик. Это ужасное, но притягательное зрелище. Даже безумная усталость на какое-то мгновение перестает меня волновать. Я смотрю, не в силах отвернуться.   
\- Так лучше? Ну?! – требует ответа Вэл, опершись о стену и дрожа всем телом.   
\- Да, - выдавливаю, разглядывая того парня, которого я видел при первой встрече. Те же белесые волосы, ярким ореолом обрамляющие красивое лицо. То же, по-юношески, изящное тело, насколько я тогда мог "почувствовать".   
\- Я истомился ждать, любовь моя. Наша мать тоже устала, но ничего… Нам нужно насладиться похотью. Поднимайся.   
Вэл приближается ко мне, пока я, осторожно, стараясь не тревожить старые раны, встаю на колени.   
\- Дальше не нужно, - шепчет еретик, склоняясь надо мной, и чистые голубые глаза оказываются напротив моих. - На тебе все еще мой запах. Это льстит. Не сопротивляйся, тогда насладимся мы оба. А в противном случае… Хотя нет, не буду запугивать тебя, - улыбается блондин, поднимаясь во весь рост. Длинные пальцы обводят разбитые губы. Чудовищные когти исчезли. Вэл проталкивает их внутрь. Прокусываю кожу, намереваясь оторвать их к черту. Металлический вкус наполняет мой рот.   
\- Ты попробуешь их, а я твой язык, - в подтверждение своих слов, парень перехватывает влажную плоть и чуть сдавливает.   
Вэл возбужден. Это сложно игнорировать, когда член практически уперся в мой подбородок. Поднимаю взгляд. Светлые глаза заворожено следят за мной.   
\- Скидывай шмотки.   
Иногда нужно играть по правилам. Еретик вынимает пальцы изо рта, обхватывая этой же ладонью напряженный орган. Раздеваюсь, борясь с омерзительными чувствами. На мне остаются только брюки и обувь. Сильная рука ложится на затылок и притягивает к паху. Насыщенно розовая крупная головка утыкается в плотно сомкнутые губы. Широко раскрываю рот, принимая член и хватаясь руками за узкие бедра, настойчиво толкающиеся вперед. Вэл стонет. Почти по-женски. Так чувственно, кажется, что он страдает, а не испытывает удовольствия. Замираю от неожиданности. Плоть истекает, наполняя рот влагой, поэтому сглатываю часть. Язык обвивает толстый ствол. Никогда еще не чувствовал себя таким "насаженным", но еретику мало, он судорожно дергает меня за волосы, вынуждая взять глубже. У Вэла подкашиваются колени, член выскальзывает из жаркой тугой глотки, он оседает на землю, отзеркаливая мою позу. Вспотевшие ладони касаются лица. Приоткрытые губы растягиваются в улыбку. Парень тяжело дышит, его кожа горит, лицо покрасневшее, над губой выступила испарина.   
\- Как жаль, что ты не пришел раньше.   
Он отталкивается, тут же придавливая телом. Торопливо стягивает мои брюки, замечая активное участие в развлечении. Кладёт кисть мне на плоть, улыбаясь. Его Отец весьма и весьма готов к продолжению.   
\- Нет, - сдавленно протестую, но это выглядит настолько жалко, что Вэл даже смеется.   
Делаю слабую попытку вырваться из его объятий. Она обречена на провал.   
\- Что ж, это правильный выбор. Мне не терпится услышать крики, - хвалит блондин, поворачивая голову в сторону и всматриваясь в полуразрушенную стену. Толстые отростки ползут по камню, неумолимо приближаясь ко мне   
"Это деревья", - приходит в голову, когда одна из таких ветвей оплетает мою руку. Иголки разрывают кожу, поэтому я затихаю, боясь получить более серьезные раны. Когда отростки фиксируют тело, уже нет возможности сдвинуться с места. "Облегчил задачу", - недовольно подмечаю, почувствовав прилив сил. Небольшой, но всё же. Теперь они уже не пригодятся. Нужны силы несколько иного рода. Растягиваюсь на земле.   
Вэл исследует меня руками. Покорно извиваюсь под его прикосновениями, хотя внутри клокочет ярость. Несколько пальцев скользят по бедрам, поднимаясь к промежности. Мышцы натянуты, как струны. Невольно сжимаюсь, словно не понимая, что так будет больнее. Пальцы надавливают на отверстие. Вскрикиваю, когда они входят, таранят самое уязвимое место в моём теле. Проход саднит, едва фаланги движутся назад, терзая нежные края сфинктера. Это так унизительно… Блондин нависает надо мной, проводя языком мокрую дорожку от губ до сосков.   
\- Твоя боль такая сладкая, Отец, - наконец, изрекает Вэл. Голос, от долгого молчания, хриплый и глухой.   
Парень исступленно ласкает себя. Одному Повелителю известно, как он хочет согрешить. Блондин упирается головкой в сухую расщелину, совершает рывок, натягивая чувствительные мышцы. Выступает кровь. Всего несколько капель, но невольно всхлипываю, предательские слезы выступают на глазах, боль очищает моё сознание. В голове оглушительно тихо. Пустота. Это ощущение дарует внутреннее спокойствие. Телу - больно, но эта боль физическая. В сознании - гармония, не хаос, воцарившийся с момента крушения. Чужие голоса, формирующие альтер эго, стихли. Мощные толчки, сотрясающие зад, вводят меня в состояние анабиоза. Я крепко засну, и никогда больше не увижу эту жестокую реальность. Я покину тело. К небу вознесется мой дух, а ветер разгонит его по миру. И меня не станет… Нет! Перед глазами пылает солнце, языки пламени лижут кожу, причиняя самую настоящую боль и будто говоря: "Ты не уйдешь, Блейк". Двойник издевательски хохочет; булькающий смех вдруг обрывается, он сгорает вместе со мной. Гигантское пламя пожирает Землю.   
\- Что ты увидел? - срывается на крик Вэл, закатывая от удовольствия глаза. Когда пытливый взгляд останавливается на мне, голубая радужка загорается. Красное и желтое соединяется, наполняя глазницы огнем.   
Испытывая непреодолимый ужас, пытаюсь отодвинуться от еретика, вырываясь всем телом. Запах крови становится нестерпимым. Багровые ручейки окрашивают мою загорелую кожу на руках и ногах.   
\- Расскажи, - рычит блондин, оставляя кровавые борозды на боках, тянется влажной рукой к моей шее. Он давит на кадык, перекрывая дыхание.   
Чертовски не хватает воздуха, кровь приливает к щекам, почти проваливаюсь в темноту, с трудом оставаясь в сознании. Голос Вэла звучит в голове. Кажется, что со мной говорит сам дьявол, его раскатистый бас заставляет меня благоговеть от трепетного страха.   
Парень изливается, разжимая пальцы, и падает на меня.


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Сталактиты* - хемогенные отложения в карстовых пещерах в виде образований, свешивающихся с потолка.  
> Сталагмиты** - натёчные минеральные образования (большей частью известковые), растущие в виде конусов, столбов со дна пещер и других подземных карстовых полостей навстречу сталактитам и нередко сливающиеся с ними, образуя сталагнат.

Очнувшись, бегло осматриваю место, в котором оказался. Это та же пещера. Поблизости никого не наблюдается, ну или, что вероятнее, враг где-то затаился. Камера пропала. Хм… Кто-то хотел посмотреть на чудеса технологий? Хорошо бы. Хотя они могли попросту вышвырнуть её в озеро.  
Я жив. Фантомное ощущение пальцев на шее даёт толчок и другим воспоминаниям. Меня охватывает жар. Щеки вспыхивают от стыда. Подобрав вещи, напоминающие старые рваные тряпки, одеваюсь, стараясь не думать, в каких передрягах они успели побывать за время моего "курорта". Ткань липнет к телу. Хочется немедленно ее снять и отправить обратно на землю. Но нет времени на брюзжание. Просто удивительно, что шмотки всё ещё целы. Идти назад было страшно. Помня, какую долгую дорогу я проделал до этого блядского места, решительно шагаю вперед, в кромешную темноту.   
Надеюсь, что пещера не заведет в тупик, ведь дальнейший путь зависит от тупой удачи. Иду почти "на ощупь". Проход сужается, как в качественном, но абсолютно предсказуемом фильме ужасов, правда, за спиной – ни единого шороха. Даже собственное дыхание казалось чересчур громким в этом царстве Тишины. Ощупывая шершавые стены, внимательно вглядываюсь в мрак, оживающий и отдаляющийся всё дальше. Игра теней перестала пугать всего несколько дней назад. Делая глубокий вдох, погружаюсь дальше в пещеру, не оглядываясь назад и не сожалея о своем поступке. Вскоре приходится ползти на коленях, так как места становится всё меньше и меньше.   
Меня обманывает зрение или… впереди свет? Ускоряюсь, стирая ткань на коленках, и морщась от колющей боли. Там, вдали, из ущелья льётся желтоватый свет. Я уж было подумал, что это и есть Ад, вот так идти в никуда. Когда до конца остаётся несколько метров, пот градом течёт с меня, попадая в глаза и застилая зрение прозрачной пленкой. Упираюсь руками по обеим сторонам от углубления, скрытого сланцем.  
Внизу вода. Она мирно журчит, омывая островки суши и вовсе не походит на те мутные озера, внушающие страх даже на расстоянии.  
Набрав полные легкие кислорода, падаю вниз.  
Коснувшись носками дна, с силой отталкиваюсь и плыву на поверхность. Успеваю заметить, что здесь я уже не один. Покой нарушен. Выбравшись на твердь, приготавливаюсь к бою, бежать некуда. Сканируя окружение, не могу скрыть восхищения: место напоминает больше пруд в жерле потухшего вулкана, нежели острова покойников, которые попадались мне до этого момента. Вдруг слышу шум. По воде проходит рябь. Звук доносится из-за спины. Проход преграждают сталактиты*. Они буквально заполонили пещеру, плотно прилегая друг к другу и достигая нескольких метров в длину. Снова всплеск. Сажусь на четвереньки, окуная кончики пальцев в подземные воды и затем опуская целую кисть, когда ничего не происходит. Спустя мгновение, погружаюсь уже с головой, раскрывая глаза и поражаясь кристальной чистоте озера. Приходится опуститься ниже, так как острия сосулек не дают проплыть дальше. Дно украшают сталагмиты**. Одним из них чуть не протыкаю стопу. Провожу рукой по известняковому столбцу, признав свое поражение перед природой. Наконец, выплыв ко второй части пещеры, делаю спасительный глоток воздуха и замечаю хозяина этих шахт.  
Вэл дремлет, вольготно раскинувшись на воде. Или всего лишь делает вид, потому как моего появления невозможно было не заметить. На этот раз он не обнажен, наготу скрывает туника, доходящая до середины голени. Подплываю ближе. На гладком лице играют причудливые тени, отбрасываемые водой. Я мог бы с радостью утопить его, надев на острие сталагмитов. Или же просто задушить, наслаждаясь жизнью, ускользающей под давлением пальцев. В реальности, конечно, всё произойдет с точностью наоборот. Это я стану кормом для рыб… или чудовищ.   
Замираю как вкопанный, потому что прямо над головой Вэла нависла его тварь. Существо имеет белый окрас и широкий, почти незаметный рот, издающий клокочущие, воистину жуткие нечленораздельные звуки. Вот теперь я точно издохну.   
\- Они слушают меня, - неожиданно произносит Вэл, а потом, задумавшись, добавляет, - обычно. Он не нападет, расслабься. Тем более, от тебя за километр несет мной, - блондин скалится, жестом отсылая своего питомца.  
Меня осеняет:  
\- Поэтому эти отродья не напали?  
\- Не думал же ты, что они потеряли к тебе интерес? - Вэл умолкает, рассеянно поглаживая воду. - У тебя был такой воинственный вид, когда ты увидел меня. Собирался убить обезумевшего монстра, не так ли?  
\- Да.  
\- Я не сомневался в тебе, Отец.  
Блондин разворачивается, оказываясь по плечи в воде. Сократив расстояние между нами, обхватывает лицо ладонями и припадает губами к моим. Я целую его в ответ, хотя поцелуем это трудно назвать. Мы купаемся в сластолюбии. Протягиваю руку вперед, к горлу, обвитому ниткой бус. Распятие впивается в плоть. Почему кожа Вэла еще не расплавилась? Предупреждающе сдавливаю шею.   
«Сломай ему позвоночник, услышь хруст костей, засунь крест ему в глотку, пусть ощутит себя христианином…»   
Вэл кладет руку поверх моей, вызывающе смотря в глаза. Притягиваю его за пояс, скользя по крепким ягодицам и заводя ладонь между ног. Он поддается навстречу, обмякая в моих руках. Когда я касаюсь напряженного члена, еретик вдруг отталкивает меня, хватая за локоть и предлагая следовать за собой.   
\- Сделай это, мой Владыка, - умоляет Вэл, утягивая меня на сушу. Падаю следом, едва не соскальзывая обратно в воду.  
Парень разводит ноги, почти скуля от нетерпения. Расстегиваю молнию, совершая пару движений по стволу, и надавливаю на острые колени, заставляя раскрыться еще сильнее. Вэл мастурбирует, исходя соками и задыхаясь от возбуждения. Вхожу в узкое нутро, насаживая его на себя, и ошеломленный криком блондина, не замечаю, что кричу вместе с ним. Срывась в зверский темп, не рассчитывая сил, вижу, как лицо еретика искажается гримасой наслаждения, по щекам текут слезы, а член дергается, прижатый к животу и истосковавшийся по ласке своего хозяина. Потом он смеется. Эта картина выглядит просто ужасно: кажется, Вэл просто обезумел. А здоров ли я?   
\- Я понял, я все понял, - словно узрев откровение Божие, сообщает парень и окунается в пучину блаженства. Я выплескиваю семя в горячую дырку.   
Нам двоим не хватает места, поэтому Вэл падает в озеро. Сначала кажется, что он задохнулся и ушел ко дну, но затем из воды показываются светлые волосы и породистое лицо.   
Когда смотрю в голубые глаза, то уверен, что еретик хочет того же самого. Я смотрю в голубые глаза и вижу отражение пламени, вижу, как Вэл уничтожает Антихриста.


End file.
